Marvel Generations
Marvel Generations is a fanfiction project created by PrimalFan, reinventing the Marvel Universe. Similar to the Ultimate Universe, the passion project attempts to reimagine and update characters and storylines to fit a more grounded and realistic universe. It aims to be a more grounded and realistic universe similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with specific rules that make it more simple and reader-friendly. Generations draws heavily from the comics (including the various universes such as Earth-1610 and Earth-982) and reinvents elements, but also adapts elements seen in different mediums such as television (both live-action and animated), video games, movies, and more. Rules To separate itself from other universes and fit the grounded take of the Marvel Universe, the author has made a set of rules and guidelines. Rule 1: Progression of Time The timeline is always active, and as a result, characters will age at a consistent pace. Due to the difficulties with syncing the universe's timeline with the real-world timeline, along with storylines taking place in different time periods occasionally and flashbacks, the universe's "present time" does not align with the real world's but is still during the modern age. Rule 2: Limited Time Travel Time travel will rarely occur and only happens a few times throughout the timeline. This is to keep things simple and avoid convoluted series, defeating the point of the universe. As a related note, there are no crossovers with other fanon or canon universes due to the concept of parallel universes not being recognized in-universe. Rule 3: Finite Power and Power Levels Unlike the Marvel Universe, characters are significantly nerfed or buffed or kept at the same power level they were. Characters can not have "infinite power", with the exclusion of the One-Above-All who has omnipotency though he exists outside of space and time. Power levels are also a bit more defined than the comics, with characters falling into tiers organized by S.H.I.E.L.D such as Apocalypse is one of the strongest beings in the universe and as a result being an S Level villain and a Level-5 mutant. Generally, cosmic beings are less restricted with power and are usually A, A+ or S ranked, whereas a superhuman such as Spider-Man is a B- level hero. Tiers though do not equate to a certain villain or hero being better than another, as it strictly measures how dangerous or powerful a character is. A mortal with a lack of superpowers could theoretically be a C+, though they'd need to be an exceptional individual with a lot of influence on the world such as crime lords. Rule 4: Death Is (Almost Always) Final When characters die, they will be dead and can not be resurrected. There are a few exceptions, such as a character only being believed to be dead but isn't dead or a drastic event occurs. As Nick Fury once said, "If there's no corpse... the guy's alive." The resurrection of characters is abnormal and on the rare occasions a character is resurrected, they face major repercussions such as not being the exact same person as they were before. Titles Series The "major" series or ongoing series are fanfictions that release episodes at a continuous rate (usually bi-weekly, though in the case of Generations Team-Ups monthly), rarely taking a break. The only exception is Spider-Man: Generations which takes a one month break after every in-universe year. *Spider-Man: Generations *X-Men: Generations *Fantastic Four: Generations *Generations Team-Ups Limited Series Limited series are series with a set amount of chapters (usually between 5 and 10) that will air one volume at a time before taking a break (usually 4 - 6 months) so the writer can take a break. *Daredevil: Generations *Heroes for Hire: Generations *Marvel Knights: Generations *Avengers: Generations *Guardians of the Galaxy: Generations *S.H.I.E.L.D: Generations Mini-Series Mini-series are series with a set amount of chapters contained in only one volume, generally to go over origin stories and significant events that are too large to be a standalone chapter or a one-shot. *Captain America: Generations *Iron Man: Generations *Thor: Generations *Doctor Strange: Generations Events Events are major occasions usually impacting the Earth or universe, involving multiple series and sometimes every series. *TBA One-Shots One-shots are standalone chapters, usually lengthy compared to the average chapter, and go more in-depth with the universe's lore by telling origin stories and significant events that may be too short for a mini-series. *Intro to Marvel Generations Gallery Trivia *The publication system is based on Ultimate Marvel's and in a way, the Marvel Cinematic Universe's, with series such as Avengers: Generations and Guardians of the Galaxy: Generations being limited series to allow the writer more free time and to focus on significant storylines that would have major impacts. **This mirrors the MCU with more of a film franchise like approach. *Each title can be picked up without requiring any other reading. **Events though do require some reading of other series, mainly the ones involved in it. **Events though do not work like the mainstream comics and do not require the reader to read multiple series to get the full event. *Crossovers between series are somewhat common, but you only need to read one of the series involved in the crossover. Category:Universes Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Marvel Generations